A Matter of Pride
by Elli Danger
Summary: Laguna resigns as president of Esthar, prompting Rinoa to reunite father and son at last. On-going.


Following Ultimecia's defeat, and a long overdue visit to his beloved wife's final resting place, Laguna Loire formally announced his resignation as president of Esthar.

Almost immediately, there was an overwhelmingly negative outcry from the citizens. They had already suffered Sorceress Adel's occupation of their city less than two decades prior, and now much of the capital lay in ruins after the devastation of the Lunar Cry. Everyone counted on President Loire to help them rebuild again, only to feel the sting of betrayal at the news of his resignation. Those that weren't pleading with Laguna to reconsider criticized him for his poorly-timed decision, amongst themselves and in the headlines.

"Whoa," Laguna exclaimed as he read the front page of an Esthar newspaper, "they really make me sound like a deadbeat!" His aides, and closest friends since his military days, exchanged a bemused look.

"You had to expect _some _kind of reaction," Kiros remarked, plucking the paper from Laguna's hands and scanning it for himself. "Although the 'flighty, devil-may-care attitude' part rings true." Ward, who stood just behind Kiros in the presidential office, shook with silent laughter.

Laguna lurched forward in his seat, slammed his palms down on the desk and feigned an offended air. "Hey! Don't you two have an unspoken diplomatic duty to side with _me _in these situations, no matter what?"

Kiros' smile shrank. Beneath that 'devil-may-care' attitude, he could tell Laguna was genuinely hurt by these slings and arrows. He made an art of going out of his way to help others. Not for praise or glory, but because he truly felt it was the right thing to do. It was his big handicap as a Galbadian soldier as it often led him and his friends into the arms of trouble. But as a leader, and as a human being, it made him one of the finest men Kiros – and Ward, for that matter – had ever known.

"Sorry, Mr. President." Laguna visibly flinched. "Listen, Ward and I will stick with you whether you choose to stay or go. But if you're really going to give up your position, tell the Estharians what they need to hear." This statement was met by a pair of clueless expressions and Kiros clapped a hand over his eyes with a sigh. "There's nothing for them to be afraid of anymore! Ultimecia is gone; it's safe to open the borders again and recruit the help of outsiders."

Laguna's brows stitched as he thought it over. Kiros was right, of course (and judging by that imperious grin on his face, he knew Laguna knew it). As eager as he was to leave the city behind and return to Winhill where Ellone was waiting for him, there was simply too much to be done. He had to pump seventeen years' worth of confidence into the people of Esthar and get them motivated toward a common goal.

Seizing a pen and a stack of paper from his desk drawers, Laguna began outlining a new directive – his final one as president. It was usually a bad sign when he grew silent and serious, but, in this instance, Kiros and Ward each gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and tip-toed out of the office.

x.x.x

"Did you hear the news?" Selphie asked in a startlingly quiet voice, bringing the normal breakfast chatter to a screeching halt. Selphie was rarely quiet, so this was cause for some alarm. Even the 'Pause' button on Zell's portable game was pressed, ceasing the electronic blips that passed for sound effects.  
>After a moment, she drew in a deep breath and said, "Sir Laguna is stepping down as president of Esthar."<p>

"Aw, geeze. That's all?" Zell groaned, turning his focus back to his game. "I thought you were gonna say somebody _died_ or somethin'."

Irvine, his arm draped around the back of Selphie's chair, was also staring intently at the device. Judging by his deeply etched frown, he was trying to summon a spell that would make it explode. "You wanna give that thing a rest, buddy?"

"Hell no! I'm almost on the last level."

"It isn't entirely surprising," Quistis cut in, raising her eyes to meet Selphie's over the rim of her coffee cup. "He didn't seem very well-suited for the job. He acted more like an ambassador than the president when we met him." Selphie looked scandalized, as she so often did when someone spoke of Laguna in less than glowing terms; and Quistis, to save herself from being harangued, quickly added, "But he made a very _good_ ambassador."

Despite her tactful compliment, Quistis ignited a heated debate on Laguna's merits and the current state of Esthar. The suggestion was soon made, and agreed upon, to travel to the luminous city and offer assistance on behalf of Balamb Garden. Rinoa, who took to listening more than talking nowadays when political discussion was on the table, quietly slipped away from her friends. It was high time she had a private conference with the Garden's commander, before the others could foist this idea on him.

When she stepped out of the cafeteria, something popped and sizzled like a tightly-packed firecracker. Heads turned as Zell yelped and dropped his portable game, which now resembled a block of scorched coal, to blow on his burning fingers.

"Oh man, that's the third one this term! Ma's gonna kill me!"

Irvine tipped back in his chair, discreetly pocketed the hand that governed the Fire spell, and chuckled to himself.


End file.
